farstridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Nibbit
Name: Nibbit (Real name unknown) Race: Gnome Character Appearance Scurring about here and there you spy a rather poorly dressed gnome... is it female? Nibbit stands at 3'2" and a megar 30 lbs, short brown hair that's often matted and/or tussled sticking up in places as if she just awoke. Her clothing resembles the same sort of lack in detail and care. Creased and wrinkled, overly sized, a rather untasteful way for a young gnome to dress. Nibbit doesn't seem to care. She wanders around humming, counting, or rummaging with something. A staff is rarely seen out of her hand, and a sack large enough to hold her always hanging off her back. She lacks any sort of shapely curves or cute features. In fact, if it wasn't for her large bright eyes and her slightly higher voice you might mistake her for a male. Character Biography The exact history of this gnome isn't known. However, from bits and pieces thrown out here and there, her story has begun to take shape. Nibbit was a happy little child, one of many. The number is unclear, but we know she was one of... well... many. She was living out her gnomish little life in the gnomelands currently known as Gnomeragan. Here her people worked to be famous for the next best thing, but Nibbit wasn't interested in such things. Tinkering was for those that didn't know how much time they were wasting on the failures. Nibbit could do better than that. She probably could have been a philosopher if not for her quirks. Nibbit was... special. Nibbit was a book keeper. Nibbit may or may not have been around for the invasion of the Troggs, again these parts have been omitted from her random chatter so they elude even those that ask bluntly. Whenever the topic comes up it goes towards that of Goblins. Everything goes towards Goblins. You see, Nibbit has a thing about Goblins. She hates them, not just hate in the sense of the word, but the deepest loathing you can imagine is only a fraction of what she feels towards Goblins. Of course, you'd never realize just how much she dispises thier very existance because Nibbit is also extremely terrified of them. It would seem, that sometime in her past she was snatched up by them in a slave trade deal. Being unable to fight off the viscious little creatures she had no choice but to give in. It's believed that she still wasn't quite right before her run in. From here is where we know the most, because it is here that Nibbit is introduced to the only person in her life she actually regards with a skeptic trust. A young night elf was traveling the lands of Kalimdor and often frequented the sandy city of Gadgetzan. Nibbit, sitting in her cage was, in her mind, waiting to be sold to be consumed. This wasn't the case today. The young elf scrounged up the money, along with a few other promised favors and some passionate threatening, and bought Nibbits freedom. Nibbit, traumatized by the whole experience, and possibly of ones before the goblin-slave-trade-kidnapping, could do little more for herself than shake uncontrolably and cry. The elf took her in, fed, clothed, and even employed Nibbit in what she did best. Book keeping. Nibbit was often left alone in the elf cities during her employers training missions and other various feats that were held away from home, which didn't quell her mass paranoia well. The elves, not caring much for a gnome within thier city didn't help matters either. They often toyed with Nibbit behind her employers back, feeding Nibbit ideas that oft kept her up at night. In Nibbits mind, the truth isn't out there, it's already here and eating away at her broken mind. The goblins will prevail and all will be lost. These days Nibbit can be found behind the extra-thick, safe walls of Stormwind city. Normally she's skittering around, running this errand or that for her employer. She may look your way, and if this is the case then you should feel flattered the gnome batted an eye in your direction, for her attention span is quite short and only the idea of profit consumes her thoughts. Traits of note: Skiddish, asexual appearance, eccentric. OOC Notes RP: Dedicated (never ooc in /say or /yell) PvP: No PvE: No Raid: No Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Biographies